


A Minute

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [15]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, F/M, First Official I Love You, Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Riona wants to have a very quick talk with her boyfriend when she sees that something (or someone) is bothering him.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 2





	A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to "Shawn 2.0". Riona's been saying "I love you" in Gaelic for a bit, but she needs Shawn to *know* it.

Riona knew that Shawn was having _issues_ with this case. Declan Rand was grating on him. To be frank, he was grating on her, too. But it was more because of how he was upsetting the balance of their group dynamics than anything about him personally. He seemed like a fine person from what she had gathered. But, he was bothering her boyfriend, and that meant that he was on her shit list. She was upstairs for the briefing, only because it was a good way to understand the whole picture of the case to keep in mind as she did her forensic examinations. It wasn't her case, but she and Woody always consulted one another and had the other person look over their reports before submitting them, so it was good for her to still understand all the details. She happened to overhear Declan’s profile of Shawn before she made her way back downstairs. She sighed, and she walked over to Shawn.

“Can I see you in my office for a minute?” she asked.

Gus gave her a small look of appreciation, and Riona smiled back at him. She knew that Gus _could_ get Shawn to focus, but she also just wanted Shawn to _breathe_ for a second.

“Yeah,” Shawn replied.

Riona laced her fingers through his, practically pulling him downstairs. She wrapped her arms around him as soon as they were in the privacy of her office. He leaned into her, and he kissed the top of her head.

“You know, I love you,” she told him.

Shawn ran his thumb up and down her spine. “I love you, too,” he said.

Riona smiled and rested her chin against his chest to look up at him. They hadn’t said those words since she was about ninety-five percent sure that he was going to die. She had been holding them in, at least the English version, but she wanted him to know. She could see how Declan was dimming his shine, and she hated that.

She leaned up and kissed him. Shawn smiled against her lips, and Riona grinned.

“That was a good minute,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I love you, Shawn. I love the way your mind works, and I love your snarky sense of humor, and I love how you’re comfortable being you. You don’t need to worry about Declan Rand.”

“So you’re not all enamored with him, too?” he asked.

“He’s good, but no one holds a candle to you.” She put a hand on his cheek.

He kissed her again. She absolutely adored him, and she couldn’t help but melt at his touch. She rested her hands against his chest, and she forced herself to pull back.

“You’re working an active case. You need to get over to see Woody and what he’s found,” she said.

He smiled. “Yeah. But I also needed this with you. Thanks.” He kissed her forehead, and then her nose, and then her lips again. “I love you,” he said again.

“I love you, Shawn Spencer. So much. Now go solve this case.” She gave him another quick peck.

“I will,” he promised.


End file.
